


【柱斑】宇智波家的老祖宗（中）

by mulin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulin/pseuds/mulin
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 8





	【柱斑】宇智波家的老祖宗（中）

设定：宇智波斑是宇智波一族的创始人

虽然千手扉间觉得他大哥疯了，但是千手柱间还是决定在三天后和斑举办婚礼。

“好神奇啊，我还是第一次见到有人要和鬼结婚”千手柱间看着巫女布置场地，满脸惊奇地感慨。

是啊，你不仅是第一次见到有人要和鬼结婚，你还是那个“有人”。千手扉间瞪着他大哥，他一向知道这个人不着调，但是没想到能不着调到这个程度。婚姻大事是能这样随随便便决定的吗？！

千手柱间全当没感觉到扉间杀人的眼神，饶有兴致地和巫女交流婚礼的各种仪式。

第三天的夜里，婚礼的所有仪式结束之后，写着斑名字的牌位被留在千手家的神社里，一个模糊的人影在空气中浮现，冰凉的手捉住了千手柱间的手指。千手柱间能感觉到斑在缓慢地抽取他的查克拉，他的身影逐渐变得清晰起来。

“原来你是个男人？”千手柱间惊讶地叫起来。斑确确实实长得很好，但也确确实实是个男人。

“怎么？有什么问题？”斑反问。

“你一个男人为什么要和我结婚啊？”柱间问他。

“是契约。”斑简短地回答，然而他的回答却让柱间更加迷惑。

斑随意地向巫女点点头，就算打过了招呼，他完全无视站在旁边的千手扉间，拉着柱间转身就走。柱间一脸懵逼地被他拽走了，千手扉间黑着脸送巫女回住处，决定去实验室住一晚上，他完全不想知道他大哥和那个鬼打算干什么。

“你要拉我去哪里？”柱间好奇地问斑。

“去你家呀。”斑一副“不然还能去哪”的表情。

“我还以为你会带我到那种阴森森的老房子里面，一看就很多年没人住过，地板上全是灰，踩上去咯吱咯吱响。”柱间眉飞色舞地描述。

“……你想象力过于丰富了。”斑沉默了好一会儿才说。

“我以为鬼都会喜欢那种地方的。”柱间满脸消沉地站住，如果不是斑还拉着他的手，他几乎就要找个墙角蹲下了。

“并不会啊，能舒舒服服地待着，谁会想要去你说的那种鬼地方住。”斑白了他一眼。

“哈哈哈哈哈鬼地方哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”柱间突然笑了起来。斑莫名其妙地看着他，他解释道：“总觉得你一个鬼说鬼地方好好笑啊。”

“你好无聊啊。”斑无奈地叹了口气，“你还要在路中间站到什么时候，快点走啦。”

柱间老老实实闭嘴了，任由斑拉着他回家，他突然意识到，斑的手已经没有最开始那么冰了，更令他惊讶的是，斑居然有影子。他忍不住捏了捏斑的手，斑脸红红地悄悄看他一眼，又把目光转开。

到家之后柱间有点尴尬，按常理来说，新婚之夜肯定是要办事的嘛，但是……就算是千手柱间，对着一个男鬼，肯定也是不敢有什么想法的。虽然那是个很漂亮的男鬼，而且现在完全不像鬼的样子。

他突然注意到斑衣服上的红白团扇，“你是宇智波家的？”

“也可以这么说吧。现在的宇智波是我族人的后裔。”斑说。

“我竟然和一个宇智波结婚了。”柱间感叹道，他觉得斑的说法很奇怪，但也没再追问下去，转而问斑，“你说的契约是什么意思？”

“和你结婚之后我可以借用你的力量，就能拥有实体了。”斑给他解释，“不然很无聊的啊，又没有人看得到我。”

“这样啊。”柱间突然想起来一个他疑惑了很久的问题，“那你为什么要抢小孩的糖葫芦？”

“我只是好奇！”斑脸上带了点薄红。

柱间忍不住笑出来，斑真的是个非常可爱的人呢。斑满脸的羞恼，柱间拼命忍笑，“下次我给你买糖葫芦好不好？”

“走吧，我们睡觉去吧。”居然被柱间当小孩子，斑不开心地转移话题。

“你睡这间吧。”柱间指给他。

“为什么要我睡客房？既然和你结婚了，那当然要睡一起啊。”斑奇怪地问他。

“其实可以不用的……”柱间吞吞吐吐地说，他一点也不想知道为什么斑会知道他睡哪间房。

“那怎么行？”

“好吧……”柱间含糊着答应了，话音未落，他就被斑拉进了他自己的房间，斑毫不生疏地拉开柜门取出被子铺在榻榻米上。这个熟悉程度……天知道斑趁着没人看得见他的时候来逛过几次。

“等等！”柱间正坐在被子上胡思乱想，突然叫了出来。

“你又怎么了？”斑迷惑地看着柱间。

“不是，你脱我衣服干什么？”

“做夫妻之间该做的事啊。”斑一脸无辜的样子。

“不了吧！”柱间整个人都不好了。

“为什么不啊，你不是也硬了？”斑还是那副无辜的样子。

柱间无言以对。刚刚斑脱他衣服，他往后一闪，斑顺势把他扑倒了，压在他身上蹭啊蹭，那张秀美的脸倏忽间在他眼前放大，黑色的发丝垂落下来，弄得他脖子痒痒的，他脑子里一下子炸开一团火，下半身也兴奋起来。

斑微凉的唇碰在他唇上，他抬手搂住斑，更加用力地亲下去。

（此处省略开车过程）


End file.
